


He killed him

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alice is real hooks daughter, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: Killian finds out that his father's wife is still alive, and she does not know who killed her husband. Killian also gets sick





	He killed him

**Author's Note:**

> This thought came to me one night before I went to bed. I could not think of a better title. should I write more of this story?

               He killed him, he killed him. Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook just killed his own father in cold blood. Killian sighed as he walked back to the queen leaving his little half-brother alone. Little did his half-brother know that his mother was still alive nor did Killian. A lot of curses later and Killian was living happily with his wife and step-son and daughter. However, he still regretted killing his own father, but his half-brother Liam Jones the II forgave him but Killian still did not forgive himself. Killian was playing with Alice in the backyard with Liam Jr. and Nemo watching them. Killian had invited them over because they were in town

“Papa, papa. Look, Look I’m a pirate,” Alice called as she played on the swing set that they bought for her, well David bought it, but still. Killian smiled at his daughter who was nine now. Her birthday was last week.

“Hello, Captain Starfish,” Killian said making Alice giggle. That is when Killian’s face fell. Nemo and Liam Jr. saw it. “So, what are your orders Captain?” Killian said after a moment. Alice giggled and father and daughter went on with their game.

                Alice was watching TV while Killian and his adopted family talked around the table.

“Are you ok Captain?” Nemo asked Killian who pulled out his flask from his coat pocket and took a swing before he answered.

“Aye. Well, Alice is nine, and, and when I was her age. My father… sold me and my older brother into servitude,” Killian looked away from the shocked faces of Liam and Nemo. Nemo nodded and then he heard Killian sigh. “I don’t want Alice to go through that, or know that about me. You both know that I killed my father, but Alice does not know that,” Killian sighed again and looked at Alice who was watching tv. Liam hums and looks at his half-niece who laughed at the tv. She was watching Disney’s Robin Hood for the fourth time today.

“My mother always said Tell the truth and it will free you from your own demons,” Killian smiled at his half-brother.

“You know lad you're wiser than me,” Killian said getting off his chair. “Alice are you packed for your sleepover tonight at Robin’s?” He called into the living room.

“Yes, papa, all ready,” Killian smiled. It was her first sleepover then he looks at Nemo and Liam Jr. who smiled at him.

                Emma came home a few minutes later to find Liam and Nemo at the table talking with Killian. “Killian I’m home,” Emma called. Killian looked up and smiled.

“Hello, Swan care to join us?” Killian said with a fake smile. Emma, obviously noticed it, but she did not say anything, so she chuckled when she saw Alice’s bag by the door.

“Is Alice excited to go on her first sleepover?” Emma asked putting her badge on the counter. Killian smiled but it did not meet his eyes.

“Aye she is, in fact, I think the queen will be here soon,” Killian said looking at his half-brother avoiding Emma’s look of worry. Emma opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but the doorbell rang. Alice ran out of the living room with a smile on her face as she opens the door.  In the doorway stood Robin with a big smile on her face.

“Are you all packed Alice?” Regina asked. Alice nodded before she hugged Emma then Killian.

“I will see you tomorrow starfish,” Killian said as he and Emma waved as they closed the front door.

                Later after Liam and Nemo left. Killian was very distant. Emma got more and more worried about her husband.  “Killian?” She said walking on to the porch. It was a nice evening. Not too cold not to warm. However, Killian did not look up at her he just stared at the now dark sky.

“Hello Swan, nice night for a ride on the Roger,” there was a sadness in his voice, and she had no idea why.

“Are you ok?” she asked sitting down next to him, she could see that he had been crying. Killian let out a shaky sigh. And looked at her but he did not answer.

“Alice will be fine,” Killian gave her a weak smile and let out a sigh.

“S-swan am I a good father?” Killian said after a while of silence. Emma looked at him with a shocked face.

“Why would you say that? You’re a good father Killian,” Killian gave her another smile.

“Alice is nine,” Emma nodded with a smile,

“She is growing up so fast,” Emma said looking at him then looked at the sky. the stars were out and she liked looking at them with Killian.

                “I was Alice’s age when my father left,” Killian said looking up at the sky. “I don’t know why, I’m sad that Alice is nine,” he sighed and pulled out his flask. Emma was going to say something but there was a knock on the door. Emma kissed him on the cheek and went to the door. Killian got up to and followed her.

“Who is at the door Swan?” Kilian asked walking up behind her. Emma smiled and opened the door.  In the doorway stood a very tall woman with blonde hair that matched Alice’s and blue eyes that matched Killian’s. she wore a pirate coat that looked like Killian’s from the past. She had a bright smile on her face that shined in the stars outside.  She looked happy but Killian saw a sadness in her eyes. “Hello, how may I help you lass?” Killian spoke. The woman gasped when she looked at Killian.

“Are you, are you Brennan’s boy?” She asked. Killian’s eyes grew wide. He was too shocked to answer so he nodded.

“Are you my father’s wife?” Killian asked grabbing Emma’s hand because he was feeling unsteady and was going to fall over or something. The woman nodded.

“May I come in?” she asked after she hesitated. Killian nodded as his vision got blurry

“My name is Lilly. Can I ask you yours?” Lilly asked sitting down at the table. Killian cleared his throat.

“Captain Killian Jones and this, this is Emma, my wife,” he smiled at Emma as he pulled out his flask from his pocket. Lilly watched him as his hand shook as he drank from his flask, that is when she saw his one hand.

  _Where is Brennan Anyway? And where is Liam?_  She thought looking at Emma who was making supper. Then she looked at Killian whos hand shook more and he started to sway back and forth. Then he passed out.

“Killian!?” Emma called running over to him. Lilly did the same.

                Killian woke with a start. His vision was still blurry, but he could hear Emma’s voice and Lilly’s too. “Swan, what happened?” Killian asked rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. Killian panicked when it did not work.

“Hey, it’s ok. Calm down it will clear up in a moment,” Killian nodded and looked at Lilly.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Killian said as his vision started to clear. “What happened to me?” Killian asked again. Emma opened her mouth but it was Lilly that answered.

“My guess that you were too shocked, or you could be getting a fever,” Killian nods.

“Right my idiot father did say that you are a nurse,” Killian said as gilt went through him. Emma knew this because she could see it in his eyes.

“Where is my husband anyway?’ she asked making Killian panic again. Killian quickly looked away from her but did not say anything.  Lilly looked at him then it hit her.  “He’s dead, how?” Killian looked at Emma with panic in his eyes.

“Someone killed him,” Killian lied before he looked away in shame.  Then everything went quiet.

Emma decided to leave Killian alone with his step-mother. Turns out Killian did have a fever and Emma left to get the thermometer. Lilly watched Killian sleep with a smile, but the thought of someone killed her husband kept coming into her mind.  Killian woke a few minutes later, his eyes snapped open and he saw Lilly staring at him but she was not looking at him really, not in his blue eyes anyway. No, she was looking at his scars that mapped his skin. The pirate sighed then coughed. “How long was I asleep?” Killian asked avoiding the look of sadness and horror on Lilly’s face.  

“Not long,” she answered not meeting his eyes. Killian sighed.

“You can ask about the scars if you want too, you are my step-mother, but this story is not an easy one to tell and it might not be easy for you to hear,” Lilly nodded. Killian let out a sigh, coughed and looked at her. “When I was a boy, my older brother Liam and I were sold into servitude,” he paused to look at her. She was listening to him. “My father sold us, to try to escape from the soldiers in the next port,” Killian said looking out the window then looking at his bad arm. Lilly nodded and looked at him.

“They told me about your father's crimes but they did not tell me that he had sons. Your father told me about you after Liam was born. Where is Liam anyway?” She asked. Killian looked at her and smiled.

“He is alive, alas that’s all I can say because I don’t know where he is. The last time I saw him I was saying goodbye on an island, long story there,” Killian said with a  small chuckle. Lilly’s face fell and she was about to leave the room when Killian stopped her.  “Wait, why don’t you stay the night,” was all Killian said before he closed his eyes.

                The next morning Killian woke up with guilt. _I have to tell her the truth. I have to tell her who killed father, I have to tell Emma too._ Killian let out a sigh when Emma came out of the bathroom.

“Swan, there is something I must tell you and Lilly,” Killian said with his breathing getting faster. Emma looked at him concerned.

“Ok, I will go get her. Killian is it about your dad?” Killian nodded.

“I know who killed him, and I’m not proud of, nevermind,” Killian gave her an uneasy smile that made her nervous.

                When Emma came back into the room with Lilly she, was also nervous. “Emma tells me you know who killed my husband, your deadbeat father,” Killian nods as a tear fell down his face.

“Aye. You are not going to like it. I, I am the one that,” he trails off looking away from Emma and Lilly. “I killed my father, and before you yell or try to kill me like Liam did. That was one of the darkest days of my life, and I'm not proud of that,” Killian said looking away from everyone.  Lilly had tears in her eyes, but then she nodded in understanding.

“I understand why you did kill him, I am not mad. Because I faked my own death, because I knew you were coming for him. The Dark One came to me one night, he knew everything. I told him to leave and then he helped me fake my death,” Killian looked at her shocked as did Emma. Then Killian started to laugh, and so did Lilly and Emma too.

 


End file.
